This is a revised competitive renewal application of the Mayo Kidney Disease Research Training Program (DK 07013) to fund three post-doctoral training positions per year. The objective of this program is to prepare biomedical and clinician scientists for independent investigative careers in academic nephrology and basic renal sciences. M.D. graduates who have commenced or have completed training in clinical nephrology and Ph.D. graduates can apply to this program. The major focus is to ensure that the trainees acquire an in-depth education and expertise that combines the study of renal physiplogy or pathophysiolqgy and the development of skills in basic or applied sciences. To achieve this goal, this training program relies on a multi-disciplinary faculty that consists of 26 members from the Division of Nephrology and Hypertension/Nephrology Research Unit (NRU), 5 from the Transplant Center, 3 from the Department of Urology, and 22 from other divisions or departments organized in 9 research units (renal circulation and hypertension; mechanisms of acute and chronic renal injury; diabetes and nutrition; mineral and electrolyte metabolism; renal cystic disease; urinary tract neoplasia; transplantation and immunology; renal imaging; outcome research and clinical trials). Forty-seven Full Faculty members are Pis and the remaining 4 are coinyestigators in one or multiple R01 grants. Five Associate Faculty members with NIH or other sources of funding at earlier stages of their careers may serve as co-mentors and role models for the trainees. The program has two components, a mentored research training experience and a formalized didactic program. Faculty members serving as primary mentors will be responsible for the day to day supervision of the trainee and will meet regularly with the trainee on at least a weekly basis to provide advice and direction. Depending on the nature of the research project, a co-mentor may be assigned. The formalized didactic program consists of customized courses, NRU conferences, a nephrology core lecture series, Division of Nephrology conferences (Grand Rounds, journal club, and renal pathology conferences), divisional visiting faculty programs, Distinguished Lectures in Medical Sciences program and Departments of Biochemistry and Molecular Biology, Physiology and Biophysics, Immunology, and Pharmacology conferences. In addition to laboratory-based research training, this program also offers opportunities for clinically oriented research training supported by the Department of Health Sciences Research, the Center for Translational Science Activities (CTSA) Research Resources, and the Mayo Clinical Research Training Program. Before entering the program and after one and two years in the program, the trainee will meet with the Program Director, the Head of the Nephrology Research Unit and the trainee's mentor. At the initial meeting a plan for career development will be drawn up. For more senior trainees, application for a Career Development Award will be planned. In addition to excellent research training via a combination of practical experience and didactics, all mentors will be required to provide active guidance in order to maximize the potential for an independent research career.